


Through The Years We All Will Be Together  A  Holiday Treasurey

by showtunediva



Category: Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan, Guys and Dolls - Loesser/Swerling/Burrows, Little Shop of Horrors - Menken/Ashman
Genre: Family, Friendship, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of excepted chapters from previous stories  I have written centered around the holiday season.   Includes  vingettes from   Annie,  Little Shop of Horrors,  Meet Me  In St Louis, The Man Who Came To Dinner and Suessical The Musical  </p><p>Do enjoy and wishing you and your family  a  happy and healthy holiday season.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Counting Blessings An Oklahoma Thanksgiving Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Thanksgiving one shot from Laurey's POV

Counting Blessings  
An Oklahoma Thanksgiving Story

Notes: This is a Thanksgiving one shot from Laurey’s perspective set a few months after the events of Oklahoma. My friend Naomi sent me her backstory of Laurey about a week ago and some of that is touched in this story. 

One lesson my mother always taught me was to always count my blessings. I really wish my parents had been around for longer but they died in a horrible accident when I was four and ever since then I have lived on Aunt Eller’s farm. I probably would have been put into an orphanage if my parents had not listed in their will for Aunt Eller to take care of me. If that had been the case I probably would have been miserable my whole life and wondering if I had any family. I am definitely grateful for Aunt Eller. She’s pretty much the only family from my Father’s side I have except for some relatives in London I have never met. I don’t really know any of the family from my mother’s side of the family.  
Aunt Eller is always looking out for me. She never liked Jud Fry and was shocked when he asked me to the box social. She really wanted me to go with Curly and though I initially resisted, when Jud asked me I was floored and didn’t know what to say.  
Before the Bushyhead girls started to arrive Aunt Eller patted my shoulder.  
“Sweetheart, I don’t really like the way Jud was talking to you just now.”  
I nodded.”Neither do I Aunt Eller. He was really rude to Curly too.”  
“That Curly is awful sweet on you. If you hadn’t hesitated in saying to yes to him that would have not allowed Jud to opportunity to ask you.”  
I sighed. “I have no idea what to do now.”  
“I think your mother would want you to be happy wouldn’t you?  
I nodded. “Daddy would want me to be happy too.”  
“You should go with Curly then.”  
“I just wish it was that simple to say no to Jud but I don’t think it’s that easy.”  
“You overthink things.”  
I shook my head. “No, I don’t Aunt Eller. Jud gives me the creeps. None of my friends like him either. What if something bad happens when I’m at the social tonight?”  
Aunt Eller kissed my forehead. “ I love you Laurey. Try not to worry too much and have a good time tonight, alright?”  
I sighed. “Ok,having fun tonight will be an absolute miracle if I’m with Jud. I love you too.”

I am happy for the experience I had at the social because it made me realize that Curly and I were meant to be together. I am thankful for him for he is my soulmate. I know we will be happy together for the rest of our lives and hope that someday soon we can have a family of our own.  
I am truly blessed by so much in in my life,


	2. Thank You Mary Poppins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilouge for my Mary Poppins Character Development fan fiction Winds In The East.

Thank you Mary Poppins

 

This year flew by so quickly and I can’t believe it is Thanksgiving. My birthday was soon after Mary Poppins left so I am 11 now. Michael is turning eight in a few weeks. If there is one person I am thankful for it is Mary Poppins. I miss her terribly and wonder where the winds in the east have taken her now. I bet she is doing wonderful things for another family like she did for us.  
I have to admit things were horrible in this house before Mary Poppins came. Daddy was always so stressed out and it had a horrible impact in our morale. Michael and I felt so ignored and unloved and I know Mommy did too.  
Mary Poppins changed everything. She made everything fun… Even doing boring chores like cleaning up the nursery. She also taught Mommy a thing or two about being confident and she was able to march down to the bank and stand up for Daddy against the chairman.  
Since then Daddy works until 4:30 and we spend every evening and weekend together. Mommy has gone back to auditioning for plays and I can’t wait to see her next show. 

Mary Poppins, wherever you are We are grateful for all you have done for us.

We love you. Thank you.

Love Jane

P.S. We are getting a pet bird for Christmas. I think we will name him Tuppence. I suppose that is what you get when your father works at a bank.


	3. An Unexpected Friendship. A Legally Blonde Thanksgiving Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian's POV.

An Unsuspected Friend

A Legally Blonde Thanksgiving Story

 

Notes: Still very new to the Legally Blonde forum. This story is from Vivian Kensington’s perspective. Please let me know what you think.

 

In high school I was viewed as a pretentious stand offish snob. No one actually came out and said it but I knew that was certainly how they felt. I was never really mean. Just grossly misunderstood. Because of that reason I didn’t have a lot of friends. I struggled socially for the longest time.  
I worked my way through under grad and eventually accepted to Harvard Law. It wasn’t then I found a group of friends who truly accepted me for who I was…especially my boyfriend at the time Warner Huntington III. He was exactly the boy I always dreamed about.  
And then there was Elle Woods.

Elle was Warner’s ex girlfriend from Los Angeles. The first time I met her, I thought ‘This girl must be insane to follow her ex-boyfriend to law school. Does she even have what it takes?”  
I had doubts about her, if you want to me to be honest I think everyone did. Except maybe for Emmett.  
I remember when she came to the party dressed in that ridiculous bunny costume. I laughed at her like everyone else did. Deep down inside I felt kind of bad for her. I wanted to so badly reach out to her afterward and apologize to her but never got the chance.

I rolled my eyes when I found out was got a spot on Callahan’s internship. That was another time that I think I underestimated her. I didn’t think that she was really paying attention in class but she really applied all that she learned. In the end her dedication paid off and Brooke won her trial.

Friends show up in the weirdest places. During the trial Elle and I worked pretty closely together and when we weren’t talking about work we talked long hours into the night just about things girls talk about all time.  
She taught me a lot about working hard and never giving up hope. She also made me realize that Warner was a jerk which is why I dumped him after the trial.  
This Thanksgiving one thing I am thankful for is Elle Woods and for our friendship.


	5. A Thanksgiving Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excepted from my Annie fan fiction New Beginnings
> 
> Grace's family are Manadlicous's original characters  
> Oliver's family are my original characters  
> Mrs Pugh's children and grandchildren are co-created by both of us. 
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter Jennifer Farrell's ex husband reappears after 11 years of being absent. This chapter is rated PG 13 for swearing. The rest of this anthology is rated G. Set at Thanksgiving time in 1941.

Kathryn Farrell was not a very happy camper. She knew it was Thanksgiving time and she had so much to be grateful for but the fact that she was going to be seeing her father again put a damper on her holiday spirit. She would have much rather preferred to go to Queens to see her Uncle Oliver, Aunt Grace and cousins Annie, Molly, Joanne and Frederick.  
"Mom, do we really have to go to Connecticut?  
Jennifer nodded. "Sweetie pie, I know you're anxious about seeing your father again but try not to worry about it."  
"I would much rather to go to New York to spend the holiday with Aunt Grace, Uncle Oliver Annie and Molly then see him."  
Jen pulled her daughter close to her and kissed her forehead. " We can go visit Aunt Grace this weekend how does that sound?"  
Kathryn sighed. "Fine."  
"Trust me darling, this will be an awkward day for both of us but we'll get through it."  
Jen Kathryn and Jacob piled into the car mid-morning on Thanksgiving day to drive to Connecticut. Dinner would be starting around 4:45. They arrived at Sam and Robin's around 1:30. Kathryn's cousin Rachel opened the door. She was 21 and a junior at UMASS Boston.  
"Hi Aunt Jen Kathryn and Jacob we're just about to have some appetizers come on in."  
Jen marveled at her brother in law's oldest daughter and kissed her cheek. "You're growing up so fast my dear. It's lovely to see you. We missed you last year."  
"Yeah, Rachel we can't wait to hear about your study abroad trip." Kathryn said excitedly. The previous fall Rachel had studied abroad in London.  
Sam and Robin entered the hallway to help Jen and Kathryn carry the trays of food into the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen Jen froze in her tracks when she saw her husband.  
"Hello Jennifer." Willie greeted. "It's nice to see you again."  
"I wish I could say the same for you." Jennifer responded.  
Willie's jaw dropped when he saw his daughter.  
"My little Katie bear is that you?" he whispered.  
"Don't call me that." Kathryn hissed.  
"Isn't she gorgeous? She looks almost exactly like Jen." Robin remarked.  
Willie nodded, then looked at his son. "Jacob, you've grown into such a handsome young man. How old are you now?"  
"I'll be 13 in a couple months." Jacob replied.  
Robin noticed that there was bitterness in the air between her brother and sister in law. "Shall we have appetizers and some wine?"  
"Yes. Let's. I'm famished. It's been quite the drive." Jennifer said not even stealing a second glance at her husband.  
They sat down in the parlor with their wine glasses and appetizer plates. Rachel could sense the awkwardness between Jen Willie and Kathryn so she decided to divert the attention away from the situation at hand and talk about her study abroad trip. Kathryn really admired her older cousin for being so brave and studying in a different country... Especially during war time.  
"Wow, your trip sounds so exciting and interesting! I hope I get to study abroad some day!" Kathryn said.  
Her cousin squeezed her hand. "I'm sure you will Katie."  
It was during dinner that the sparks really started to fly.  
"So Kathryn. How old are you now?" her father asked her  
Kathryn swallowed a bite of potato. " 16. I'll be 17 on March 3rd."  
"You must be looking at colleges right now then?"  
Kathryn nodded. "Just started looking.. the reason why we moved to Boston was because I want to focus my search mainly on colleges in New England and New York."  
"Have you ever considered looking at colleges in Florida and moving there?  
Jennifer looked at her husband. "Excuse me, what did you just say?"  
"I said has she ever considered looking at colleges in Florida?"  
Kathryn shook her head. "Why, who is in Florida?"  
"I will be in a couple months. Still trying to find a job but there's a few things in the works. I want your brother and you to come live with me."  
Jennifer had fire in her eyes. "Are you insane?"  
"No, I just want to get to know my children better. After all I have been out of their lives for 11 years. You've known them their whole lives Jennifer, I barely know them at all."  
Kathryn looked at her mother with a look that clearly said "I wish we never came!"  
"There is such a thing as joint custody you know." Robin said diplomatically.  
"That only applies for people who are divorced or separated doesn't it?" Jacob asked. "Technically Mom and Dad aren't divorced."  
Willie squirmed in his seat like a child who had made a big mistake. Jennifer could tell she wasn't going to like what he was going to say next.  
"The truth is Jen, I met someone else a few years ago and I think I'm in love with her."  
Jennifer was completely shell-shocked. She did not know what to say and took a minute to process her thoughts.  
Kathryn stood up from her seat and stared at her father angrily.  
"You utter asshole!" she yelled  
"Kathryn Grace, watch your language!" her aunt scolded.  
"It's okay Robin we're all adults here." Her husband said.  
"I can't believe you have the nerve to waltz back into our lives. Especially on Thanksgiving! You don't even have a good excuse for leaving us all those years ago do you?"  
"I felt I was an unfit father."  
"Bullshit!" Jennifer said. "If you felt that way you would have left way before Jacob was born… there must have been some other reason."  
Willie shook his head. "Nope, none that I can think of."  
Kathryn was not quite through with her tirade. "If you loved us you would have never left us."  
"But I do love you Katie bear, you'll always be my little princess."  
"Doesn't fucking call me by a childish pet name! You never took any interest in our lives after you left us. Why would you want to get to know us better now?"  
"Obviously I have lots of lost time to make up… look at how you kids have both grown up in to such beautiful young adults."  
"You've been cheating on Mom too? What kind of example does that set for us? That's it's okay to abandon your family and cheat on your wife?"  
"Kathryn , sweetheart please calm down." Her uncle said.  
"She's right though." Jennifer smiled. She was proud of her daughter for standing up for her family. She was her mother's daughter that was for sure.  
"Technically I've only been dating Susan for the past year and a half."  
"So you love her more than Mom then?"  
"Your mom was my first love but I've moved on with my life. I still want you kids to be part of it though" Willie said.  
'That's pretty fucking obvious and I don't want you in my life.' Kathryn said to herself.  
"Willie, you're a bastard. I can't believe you would come to Thanksgiving dinner practically asking me for a divorce." Jennifer looked like she was about to cry.  
Kathryn couldn't take any more of this conversation… she had completely lost her appetite. She bolted from the dining room.  
"Oh dear, I have a feeling it was a huge mistake coming here today." Jennifer said.  
'We should have gone to Grace and Oliver's.' she added silently to herself.  
Rachel touched her aunt on the shoulder. "I'll go talk to her Aunt Jen."  
Jen smiled at her niece. "Thank you sweetheart."  
Rachel went upstairs to search for her cousin. It didn't take her too long to find her. She was in one of the guest bedrooms convulsing in sobs on the bed.  
Katie, it's Rachel. Come here darling."  
Kathryn felt like she was five years old again and crawled into her older cousin's lap.  
"I told my mom I didn't want to come here today! I knew this was going to be a disaster!"  
Rachel rubbed her younger cousin's back comfortingly."  
"I think we can all agree that Uncle Willie is a rat bastard."  
"Has he really been together with that other lady for a year and a half?"  
"More like two years.. that's what he was telling Mom and Dad before you guys came over."  
"I am not going to move to Florida… there's no way in hell. He can't make me!"  
"I don't think your mom is going to let you guys go out there to live with him… especially since you JUST moved to Boston last year."  
"Who does think he is anyways?"  
Rachel shrugged her shoulders.  
"Does he really love me?"  
"I'm sure he does. I know you have a hard time believing that."  
"I think if he'd never left us in the first place then things would be different."  
"They certainly would be."  
Kathryn kissed her cousin on the cheek. "I love you Rach."  
Rachel returned her cousin's kiss. "I love you too Katie. Are you ready to go back downstairs now?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
Rachel and Kathryn came back downstairs to see Jennifer and Jacob gathering their jackets and preparing to leave. Jacob approached his sister  
"Mom wants to leave now. She doesn't feel it's a good idea for us to stay longer because of all the arguing." Jacob whispered.  
Kathryn was relieved. She went over to go hug her uncle.  
"I'm sorry we have to leave so early Uncle Sam. Thanks for dinner!"  
Sam looked at his niece sadly. "I'm sorry that this day didn't go better for you sweetie pie. We'll let you know the next time we're at UMASS visiting Rachel and then maybe we can meet up for lunch and spend the day together."  
Kathryn smiled. "That would be awesome!"  
Jen and her children said their goodbyes and headed to the car. The car ride home to Cambridge was utterly silent.  
As Kathryn was getting ready for bed Jennifer came into her room.  
"Sweetheart, you were right. Perhaps it would have been better if we'd went to Uncle Oliver's and Aunt Grace's."  
Kathryn was silent but gave her mother a pointed look that said "I told you so."  
"Come here my beautiful girl." Jennifer whispered.  
Kathryn fell in to her mother's arms and started to cry…. The tears flowed freely from her eyes.  
"I was so proud of you for how you were standing up to your father." Jennifer said.  
Kathryn was smiling on the inside but looked at her mother nervously.  
"Are me and Jake really going to move to Florida to go live with him?"  
Jennifer shook her head. "No, you two are staying right here with me. There's no way in hell that I will let him tear apart this family. You and Jake mean everything to me, you've always known that Kathryn."  
"What about that joint custody thing that Aunt Robin was talking about, would you ever consider that?"  
Jennifer sighed. "I don't know sweetheart. Honestly even though I'm still bitter with your dad for leaving us I don't think it's a really good idea to dump him being back in the picture on you guys so soon. I quite honestly don't even want him in my life at all. I've been perfectly happy with the way things are. Aren't you?"  
Kathryn nodded.  
"How come he never sent us any child support money?"  
"I don't know but I suppose whatever money we get from the divorce settlement will more than make up for that."  
Kathryn climbed into bed. "Mommy, will you lay down with me?"  
Jennifer smiled. "Of course my angel."  
Jennifer climbed into bed next to her daughter and felt her curl into her side.  
"One thing I'm always grateful for at Thanksgiving time is our family.. Especially Aunt Grace and Annie. They're my most special relatives."  
Jennifer kissed her daughter's forehead gently. " Moving to Boston was the best decision we ever made. I hope that because of this move you will have an opportunity to grow closer to Annie and Molly than you ever have been before."  
Kathryn nodded. " I had a nice conversation with Rachel today . I'm thankful to have a cousin like her in my life too."  
"Would you like to go visit her at UMASS sometime?"  
Kathryn nodded. "Definitely."  
"We'll have to talk to your Uncle Sam and Aunt Robin about the next time they're visiting her. We should unquestionably take them up on their offer meet up with them when they're in town. We can even tour the UMASS Boston campus if you like."  
Kathryn grinned. " I wouldn't mind checking it out."  
Kathryn wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. "I love you Mommy."  
Jennifer pulled her daughter close to her and kissed her forehead gently.  
"I love you too my precious Kathryn Grace, forever and always."  
Kathryn fell asleep in her mother's arms like she did when she was a young child. Jennifer tucked her daughter into bed, kissed her forehead once more and closed the light shutting the door behind her. She then went into her bedroom to call Grace.  
Her sister answered on the first ring.  
"How'd things go today?" Grace asked her.  
"Completely disastrous."  
"Was Willie asking for money?"  
"Oh, no! Far worse."  
What could possibly be worse?"  
"Asking me for a divorce and asking the kids to move to Florida with him."  
There was silence on the other end of the phone.  
"Gracie, are you there?"  
"I'm here. I just can't believe what you just said. I hope you said no to Katie and Jake moving to Florida with Willie."  
"Kathryn put that idea out of his head real quick. She really stood up to Willie today, I was so proud of her."  
"She takes after you Jen."  
"I'm glad I've raised my daughter to speak her mind." Jennifer said  
"Do you regret going to Connecticut today?" Grace asked her sister.  
"In a way yes and no. It was certainly an emotional day but it was good to see Willie… I think it's the last time I'll be seeing him for awhile."  
"Will you at least consider joint custody?"  
"You know Robin suggested the same thing. It's something I might consider down the line not right now."  
"Is he ever going to pay the child support money he owes you?"  
"Probably not… but the money we get from the divorce settlement will take care of that. At least I am hoping it will."  
"Annie Molly and I are planning on coming to Boston for the day on Sunday I figured you Katie Lissy and Marlene Pugh and her daughter Marie could all do some holiday shopping. How does that sound to you?"  
Jennifer smiled for the first time all day. "That sounds great Gracie. We'll pick you up at the train station around noon and we'll spend the day in town shopping. After today Katie and I could use some cheering up."  
"Sounds like a plan then. I love you Jenny."  
"I love you too Gracie. Good night."  
"Good night."  
Jennifer hung up the phone and climbed into bed. She was thankful to have such supportive sisters and such a wonderful family. It had taken today to realize how lost she would be without them. It was what she was most thankful for this Thanksgiving.


	5. A Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from my Meet Me In St Louis story Falling In Love.

After witnessing Tootie's outburst Alonzo Smith had a huge decision to make. He knew the news of his promotion had deeply upset his family but he also knew in the long run the opening a firm in New York would be good for his business. After Esther led her back upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Agnes he paced up and down the living room unsure of how to remedy this.  
He plinked out the opening bars of Meet Me In St Louis on the piano and then immediately decided he knew what he had to do.  
After his family had gathered in the living room he made his announcement.  
" We're not moving… right away." He said.  
"What made you change your mind Lonny? His wife asked.  
"I'm not a puppet on a string. I'm also in no rush to leave St Louis."  
"What will you tell Mr. Fenton?" Rose asked  
"That we'll move to New York in the spring… after the fair."  
Rose caught Esther's gaze across the living room and they exchanged smiles.  
All of a sudden Warren Sheffield burst through the front door of the Smith house.  
"Rose Smith.. I can't wait any longer. I want to marry you as soon as possible. That's all I need to say to you. Merry Christmas."  
As quickly as he had entered he left. Rose was completely shocked.  
"Well, there's certainly more than one engagement to celebrate." Esther said  
Anna Smith looked at her second oldest daughter slightly confused. "What on earth are you talking about?"  
Esther held out her hand to show her mother the ring that John Truitt had given her the previous night.  
"When did this happen?" her mother asked  
"Last night on the way home from the ball." Esther said.  
Rose got up from her chair and threw her arms around her sister in jubilation.  
"Oh Es.. I'm so happy for you… for both of us! I can't wait to start planning our weddings!"  
Alonzo Smith took in the joy between his two eldest daughters. So much was happening so fast.  
"Anna who was that young man?" he asked referring to Warren.  
"He's a wonderful boy Lonny. I am sure you'll like him." Anna Smith replied kissing her husband on the cheek.  
Later that day Warren and John Truitt came over for Christmas dinner  
Alonzo Smith looked at Warren skeptically. He had never met him before this moment but had frequently heard Rose talk about him.  
"So Warren, you are set on marrying my daughter?" Alonzo said  
Warren swallowed a bite of chicken and then nodded his head. "Yes,sir. There's something about her that has absolutely made me fall in love with her."  
"And you have equal feelings for him Rose?" Alonzo glanced at his oldest daughter.  
Rose nodded. "Yes Papa."  
"Then I give you my blessing."  
Rose stood up and kissed her father on the head. "Thank you Papa."  
After the dinner dishes were cleared Esther and John sat on the couch.  
"So you must be so excited that Rose is getting married." John said  
Esther nodded. "You don't realize how long she's been waiting for this proposal John. I am so happy that he finally popped the question."  
"When are they planning their wedding?" John asked  
"Well, as it turns out Papa worked something out with his boss and we won't be moving til after the fair… I think Rose wants to get married in the late spring or early summer."  
"You must be excited that you won't have to pack up and go after Christmas."  
Esther nodded. "Oh yes.. very much so John"  
John looked at Esther with a serious expression on his face.  
"When did you want to get married?" he asked her.  
Esther shrugged. " Quite honestly I would like to wait at least a year. Rose and Warren were only dating six months before Warren proposed today. I think we need sometime for our relationship to develop."  
John nodded. "That sounds reasonable."  
"How we will be able to keep our relationship strong despite the distance?" Esther asked.  
John rubbed Esther's shoulders. "As I said last night Es… you don't need to worry about that. We'll figure something out."  
Esther placed a soft kiss on top of John's forehead.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too Es."  
"Hey love birds, time for dessert. Katie made hickory nut cake." Agnes called.  
John took Esther by the hand and pulled her to her feet and they walked back to the dining room together.  
As usual Agnes and Tootie fought over the candy flower..Tootie got it.  
Anna Smith smiled at John.  
"John we're happy that you're going to be joining our family."  
"You are all wonderful. I've known Lon and Warren for a couple years. It's pretty exciting that Rose and Warren and Esther and I are both engaged."  
Alonzo Smith muttered something under his breath.  
"What's wrong Lonny?"" Anna asked her husband.  
"This is all happening too fast for me. I can't believe that both my daugthers are getting married."  
"It's all very exciting." Anna said.  
"Rose, are you still going to live in St Louis after you're married?" Tootie asked.  
Before Rose could answer Warren interjected  
"My parents have bought us a house in the Hamptons which we will move into after the wedding. They have always contributed toward Rose's college fund."  
"Oh Warren, how wonderful! You'll have to thank your parents for me."  
"You'll be seeing them soon. I'm taking you home with me tomorrow and you'll stay with us for New Years."  
Katie looked at Esther curiously. "When do the two of you plan getting married?"  
Esther smiled at her family's maid who was always so good at giving her and sister advice about how to handle romantic situations.  
"Not for another year. We're going to take our time. I want focus on my senior year. We're not going to get married til next spring."  
Mrs. Smith's jaw dropped. "You're not going to go to college?"  
John looked at his future mother in law. "Don't worry Mrs. Smith I can find a full time job that will support both of us."  
"Esther. You're so smart. I'm surprised you're not going to college." Agnes looked at her older sister her jaw dropped.  
"Close your mouth or you'll attract flies. " Katie scolded  
"I'll still go to the college.. just not right away. I will wait a year or two. I'll work as soon as I get out of school to save money for tuition."  
Anna Smith smiled at both of her older daughters. She was so excited that they had found two wonderful boys to marry. She couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending to Meet Me In St. Louis since I wasn't too fond of how the musical ended.
> 
> Feedback on this story and it's counterpart Wedded Bliss would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I am anticipating to begin part 3 of this series Marriage and Birth after Christmas.


	6. Christmas  Blessings

Seymour looked out the window at the falling snow. It was December 15th exactly a month since Emma had been born. He couldn't believe how fast the year had passed by. The Krelbornes would be celebrating their first Christmas on Long Island. Claudia, Ronette and Audrey's sister Debbie were decorating the house. Audrey was cooking dinner in the kitchen.  
Ding Dong!  
"Claudia honey get the door It's Nathan and Adelaide" Audrey called  
Claudia did as she instructed. " Hi We're decorating the mantle piece do you want to help out Ms Adelaide?"  
Adelaide smiled "Sure." Nathan proceeded to the kitchen to put the appetizers down.  
Once the decorating was completed the ladies sat in front of the fire sipping hot chocolate. By that point Emma had woken up so Seymour went into the bed room to get her and bring her downstairs for dinner.  
"So is Patrick Martin going to leave you guys alone for good now?" Adelaide asked.  
Claudia nodded. "Yes. Thank goodness. He was getting SO irritating. Hopefully he will stay away from us for a long time so we can live our lives in peace."  
"What do you want Santa to bring you Claudia?" Ronette asked.  
"New Roller Skates. I hope he brings Emma a teddy bear."  
"Dinner's ready" Audrey called  
The whole group sat down together and Seymour said grace  
"Lord, thank you for this meal,our health and our family and friends especially our new blessing Emma Marie."  
"Amen." Everyone else responded.  
They dug into their dinner fast and furiously.  
"So Adelaide how are things going with going back to school?" Seymour asked  
Adelaide swallowed a mouth full of mashed potatoes before speaking.  
"I start my semester on January 21st. Three classes a week this semester. I'm taking things slow at first so I can figure out the best way to balance my school work and working and also look for a second job."  
"What are you taking?"  
"Math, Creative Writing and an early child hood education class."  
Audrey grinned at her friend. "I really admire your work ethic Adelaide. I hope to go back to school to get my GED eventually. I want to be able to have the best education possible so I can get a second job so I can support my family. The flower shop would be my first priority though,"  
Debbie smiled at her older sister. "Do you want to go to college to?"  
Audrey nodded. " Not right away. I'll probably wait till Emma is a little bit older and then take a few classes at the community college where Adelaide is at now."  
"Audrey, if you wanted to go back to school I could always baby sit Claudia and Emma for you. It would be no problem." Adelaide said  
"What time are your classes? Audrey asked.  
"I am out by 4pm on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays and 1:15 pm on Tuesdays and Thursday. Ifyou you wanted to work during the day and take night classes I could help you out."  
Debbie piped up. "I can also watch them on nights when Adelaide can't do it. Just let me know when you need me."  
Audrey smiled. She was happy her sister and Adelaide were willing to support her in going back to school. " Claudia doesn't really need to be baby sat anymore but she can definitely help you take care of Emma. She has really stepped up in her role as a big sister."  
Claudia beamed with pride.  
Seymour glanced around from his spot at the head of the table. He smiled. He was so proud of Audrey for wanting to go back to school. He was counting the numerous amount of blessings that he was surrounded with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpted from my Little Shop of Horrors Guys and Dolls Crossover New Found Friends


	7. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpted from my currently in progress Man Who Came To Dinner Fan Fiction Winter Wonderland Love
> 
>  
> 
> I am looking for feedback on this story as well as character name suggestions for the next chapter which will take place at one of the rehearsals for Bert's play.

The evening following her date with Bert Maggie and Ms. Preen took the Stanleys out to dinner at an Italian restaurant in downtown Mesalia. Ms. Preen was looking quite forward to have the night off from cooking. 

"So how long have the two of you been working for Mr. Whiteside?" Mrs. Stanley asked.

"10 years." Maggie said.

"It must be so interesting to work for someone of his caliber. You must meet so many famous people."

Maggie nodded. "It certainly is a very enriching job. I quite enjoy traveling around with him on his lecture tours. I feel horrible that we've pretty much taken over your house since Mr. Whiteside's accident."  
"It won't be for too much longer am I right?" Mr. Stanley asked  
Ms. Preen nodded. "I don't know when Ms. Cutler plans to leave but I am leaving as soon as breakfast is done on Christmas morning."  
Richard Stanley was surprised. " Going home to see your family Ms. Preen?"  
Ms. Preen nodded. "I am handing in my resignation to Mr. Whiteside on Christmas morning."   
Mrs. Stanley's eyes widened. "Why ever are you resigning? You're such a wonderful worker. I'm sure Mr. Whiteside appreciates all the hard work you do for him a great deal."  
Ms. Preen and Maggie exchanged a glance. "Mr. Whiteside is a very intolerable human being. He has talked down to me and disrespected me on many occasions.. Mr. Whiteside keeps such a tight schedule that we don't get much time off. I haven't seen my family in quite some time. I can't take the level of disrespect I get from Mr. Whiteside on a daily basis." Ms Preen said  
Mr. Stanley nodded. "If I dare to say so myself he's not very easy to get along with at all. It hasn't been very pleasant having him stay with us. We'll certainly be sad to see the two of you leave though."  
"Ms Preen what do you plan on doing once you resign working with Mr. Whiteside?" Mrs. Stanley asked.  
"I am joining the war effort and going to work in a munitions factory. I need a change of pace."  
"Will you eventually go back to nursing?"  
Ms. Preen shook her head. "Probably not. After spending a month working for Mr. Whiteside I decided that working as a nurse is not a good fit for me. I may go back to school to be a teacher."  
June smiled at Maggie. "Ms. Cutler , that's a really pretty bracelet. Did Mr. Jefferson give that to you?"  
Maggie smiled. "Yes. It was his Christmas present to me. I haven't quite decided what I am going to buy him yet."  
"Are things serious between the two of you?" Mrs. Stanley asked.   
Maggie nodded. "We've only gone on two dates but I think we have amazing chemistry. I can really see things moving to the next level rather quickly."  
A smile spread across June's face. "Are you going to move to Mesalia Ms. Cutler?"

Maggie shrugged. "I'm not quite sure yet. I will have to eventually tell Sherry I'm going to quit and then I'll pack up my apartment in New York. Mr. Jefferson is hoping to get me a job at the newspaper."

"How does Mr. Whiteside feel about all this?" Mr. Stanley asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't believe how Sherry gets on my last nerve about my relationship with Bert. He's practically trying to break us apart by involving Lorraine Sheldon in everything. Not only does he act like a spoiled child but he also thinks he can act like my father, control my life and keep me all to himself. That's far from the case. I'm turning 30 in February and I think I deserve to be treated like an adult."

"Is Ms Sheldon going to get a part in Mr. Jefferson's play Ms Cutler?" Richard asked.

Maggie let out a frustrated sigh. "That's another thing that bothers me. I think Lorraine is expecting to get this part. She'll have to audition like everyone else. I can already sense that Lorraine is going to be a very difficult person to work with."

"When are the auditions?" Mrs. Stanley asked  
"The Monday after New Years. Bert is going to Lake Placid with her for New Years. I am not sure I feel comfortable with that. It seems like she's trying to persuade him to give him the part."  
"How many other people are expected to audition for her part?"  
Maggie shrugged. "I don't really know. I don't think Bert does either. It's at the community theatre up the street so I'm assuming that lots of local people will audition." 

The meals were served. Maggie raised a toast to the Stanley Family.

"To wonderful hosts, thank you for letting us stay with you. Wishing you all a wonderful holiday season and a grand start to the new year."

Glasses clinked around the table.

That night Maggie had a fitful sleep. She was wondering if she was going to end up regretting the decision to play the trick on Lorraine. She had come to realize that Ms. Preen was completely correct in her comment about her Lorraine and Sheridan needing to act more mature. It was too late to back out of the plan now. She decided that after this she would try her hardest to get along with Lorraine despite the fact that it was likely she would never see her again.   
On Christmas Eve around 4:30 pm the Stanley household was a buzz with activity as people started to set up for Sheridan Whiteside's Christmas Eve Radio Broadcast. The plan was in place that Beverly Carlton was coming over at 5:30 and staying for only 10 minutes. He would then leave to the train station where he was to meet Bert for an interview for the Mesalia Journal. Everything seemed to be working like clockwork. Lorraine Sheldon arrived within minutes of Beverly leaving and then the phone rang. Maggie answered and them smiled at Lorraine.  
"It's for you.. from London."  
Lorraine looked confused for a moment and then broke into a wide smile." Maggie left the room to let Lorraine talk on the phone in private.   
Within 10 minutes Lorraine hung up the phone and Sheridan entered the room.  
"Who was on the phone?"  
"A transatlantic call from London. It was Cedric calling with a marriage proposal. I must make some phone calls right away."  
Lorraine ran upstairs and Sheridan scratched his head. 'No one has called here from London in 4 or 5 days. This seems a little odd.'

Lorraine came downstairs in a flourish and Maggie reentered the room.

"What's all the excitement about?" Maggie asked

"Maggie, I have to leave by tomorrow morning. That was Cedric on the phone. I have to leave for London to plan my wedding."  
Maggie smiled. "How wonderful. What will you tell Bert about the audition?"  
"Weddings take months to plan but I need to start getting things organized which is why I need to head back to London tomorrow, My maid is meeting me at my hotel. Will you drive me back?"  
"Bert will be back any second. He'll take you."

Maggie left the room to go get something out of the library.

"Aren't you so happy for me Sherry?"

"I'm not so sure that was Cedric on the phone."

Lorraine's jaw dropped. "What? How can you be so sure about that?"

"No one has called here from London in about 4 days."  
"Well if it wasn't Cedric then who was it?"  
"I suspect it might have been Beverly Carlton. You do realize he does an impeccable impersonation of Cedric?"  
The color drained from Lorraine's face. " I know Beverly and I don't exactly get along Sherry but I don't think he'd pull a trick on me as dirty as this."  
"I wouldn't put it past him darling."   
Lorraine suddenly turned pale. "Oh my goodness, I have never been so embarrassed in my life! I have to call back all those people and tell them this has all been a mistake."  
The phone calls took about 10 minutes and in that time Maggie re entered the room.  
"You are a rat Maggie Cutler, an absolute rat!"  
Maggie was shocked. "What did I do?  
"Sherry just told me that that was Beverly on the phone and not Cedric. You don't want me to be in Mr. Jefferson's play so you're trying to get rid of me.  
"Well how do you know that it was Beverly that called and not Cedric?"  
"No one has called here from London in 4 days my pet." Sheridan said.

"Will you still need Bert to give you a ride to the hotel?" Maggie asked.  
"No. I'll just take a cab. I'll see you tomorrow Sherry." Lorraine kissed Sheridan's cheek and left the house as quickly as she'd come.

"You think you're so clever Maggie don't you?" Sheridan glared at his secretary angrily.

"She got what she had coming to her... and so did you. This is what you two deserve for what you're doing to try to meddle in my relationship with Bert."

"When will you give up this childish fantasy Maggie? You can't make a life for yourself here in Mesalia."

"And you don't expect me to work for you forever do you Sherry?"

Sheridan Whiteside's jaw dropped. "What did you just ask me?"   
"You heard what I said Sherry. Stop pretending like you're not listening." 

"We'll have to talk about this later Maggie. The radio broadcast is starting in about 15 minutes. "  
"I'll gladly discuss this with you." Maggie stormed out of the room. ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom behind her.

Once the house had been cleared of everyone from the radio broadcast Maggie knocked on the door to the library. 

"Can we talk now Sherry?"

Sheridan nodded his head. "Have a seat Maggie, I'll forgive you for that horrible outburst you had earlier."  
Maggie looked at her boss pointedly. "We need to talk about this situation like adults Sherry."   
"What about?"  
"Sherry darling I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful for this wonderful job you've given me. If you think that you're wrong."  
"I don't think you're ungrateful my pet I just think you're not thinking very clearly when it comes to this situation with Bert."  
Maggie sighed. "Sherry while I do greatly enjoy working for you I feel I have been very sheltered in the 10 years I've worked for you. While I enjoy mingling with your society friends and other people in your social circles you haven't given me much time to meet people outside of work."  
"Has Bert changed something for you?"  
Maggie nodded. "Yes Sherry I've been trying to get you to understand that for 3 weeks. You don't take anyone's feelings in account.. especially mine."  
"I do darling. I don't want to see your heart get broken."  
Maggie snorted. "Since when do you care about me Sherry? Admit it, the only person you care about is yourself. That's why you enjoy making the lives of everyone around you miserable... including me."  
Sheridan Whiteside was silent.  
"I know you think I'm acting like a child Sherry and I don't really care if I am. Bert and I are in love. Even if Bert does given Lorraine a part in his play that will not change how he and I feel about each other."

It was Sheridan's turn to let out a snort. "You can't honestly make me believe that you are going to move to Mesalia."

"I just may do that Sherry. After all I deserve to be happy."

"And have you not been happy working with me my pet?"

Maggie looked at the floor.. tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Honestly Sherry in the beginning I thought I was happy.. this job was my first job after all. It was all new and very exciting to me. Now 10 years have passed. I have to admit I've never felt so isolated and lonely. I haven't seen too much of my family in a long while."

"And Bert has made you feel less lonely?"

Maggie nodded. "Yes, he has." she whispered.  
Before Sheridan could say anything more Maggie ran from the room in tears and went upstairs to her bedroom. 

****************************************************************

Lorraine Sheldon had a restless night's sleep on Christmas Eve. She was furious at Beverly Carlton and Maggie Cutler and how they had made a fool of her. She would never forgive them for what they did to her. The phone on her bedside table rang at 8:10.  
"Ms Sheldon a gentleman is waiting down here at the desk for you."  
The last person that Lorraine wanted to see at that moment was Bert Jefferson. As excited as she was to possibly be working on his play she was upset at him as well for being involved in Maggie and Beverly's plot. She got dressed and went down to the lobby. She was shocked to see Cedric Bottomly smiling at her.

"Hello my darling, Merry Christmas."

Lorraine's jaw dropped. "Cedric what are you doing here?" 

"I heard about your ordeal with Beverly Carlton. Your mother called me last night."  
Lorraine was flushed with embarrassment . "When did you get here?"  
"About an hour ago. Cosette picked me up at the train station."   
"I'm so happy to see you my love. Let's go to my room. Sherry is expecting me for breakfast at 9:45 and I need to get ready."   
"Sounds like a plan."  
Cedric followed Lorraine back to her room.   
"We'll get everything about the wedding all sorted out Lorraine don't you worry about a thing." Cedric squeezed his girlfriend's hand tightly.  
"Did Cosette tell you I'm auditioning for a play in January?" Lorraine asked.  
Cedric nodded. "Yes, I'm thrilled for you. She said the playwright is a local newspaper man."  
Lorraine nodded. "You'll probably meet him at Sherry's. He's dating Sherry's secretary Maggie."  
"You don't get along with Maggie very well is that right my love?"

"After last night I certainty don't."

Cedric kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Last night is last night. Why can't you be friends with Maggie? I'm sure she must be a lovely person."

Lorraine shrugged. "Come to think of it I honestly don't think we've ever gotten along." 

"Perhaps you should be the one to change that."

As Lorraine got ready to go the Stanley's house she thought for a long time about what Cedric had said to her. 'You know Lorraine he's absolutely right. You barley know Maggie. Give her a chance you may end up being friends with her.' 

When she got out of the shower and was finished getting dressed she noticed Cedric had a few boxes on her bedside table.

" I bought you a few Christmas presents darling."

In the first boxes were two sets of emerald earrings and two ruby bracelets."  
"These are gorgeous Cedric. Thank you. If I had known you were coming today I would have had more time to get you something."  
Cedric smiled. "Do not worry my love. If you get in to Bert Jefferson's play that will be the best gift you can ever give to me."  
Cedric then took the smaller box off the nightstand and got down on one knee.   
"Lorraine my dear, you've given me the most wonderful two years of my life and I look forward to many more. Will you marry me?"  
Lorraine screamed and threw her arms around her boyfriend.  
"One hundred times yes!! This is the best Christmas gift you could ever give me. When should we get married?"  
Cedric was thoughtful. "I was thinking of moving to New York to live with you actually. The sooner we get married the better. How would March or April sound to you?  
Lorraine broke into a wide smile. "You know what? I was supposed to meet with Bert to discuss the play some more over New Years... if you don't want to wait to get married we could elope or get married the first two weeks in January. Auditions are January 5th."  
Cederic jumped up from his kneeling position and started to pace around the hotel room. " When would rehearsals start if Bert gives you a role in the play?"  
"Probably a week or two after the auditions."  
"How often would you rehearse?"

"3 times a week in the evening."

"How about we get married the first weekend in March?" 

"That doesn't give us a lot of time to plan."  
"We'll have to work fast."  
Lorraine wrapped her arms around Cedric tightly. "Darling, I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives! We'll have to tell everyone the good news once we get to Sherry's. " Lorraine glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "Goodness, it's 9:25. We have to get going if we're going to make it to Sherry's on time. I need to stop at the store to bring something for breakfast."

"Jolly good, let's go."

 

Maggie Cutler slowly packed her suitcase. Her conversation with Whiteside had gone horrible the night before. She had failed to make him understand her feelings for Bert and had a feeling he'd never understand how much this relationship meant to her. Her train to New York was leaving at 1:00.   
She heard rustling down stairs and lots of screaming. 

"Oh Mother stop being so melodramatic." she heard June scream and then heard her feet pound up the stairs.

'Well that's certainly a lot of action for 9:30 in the morning.' Maggie thought to herself.

She heard a light tap on her door.  
"Hi Ms. Cutler, are you leaving?"  
June was standing in her doorway with tears in her eyes.  
"Not til 1:00 June. What's going on? It's Christmas you shouldn't be fighting with your parents."  
"Father just doesn't understand me at all Ms. Cutler it's not fair."  
Maggie pushed her suitcase to the side, sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"What happened?"

"Well, you see last week Sandy and I told Mr. Whiteside that we were going to get married.. Father would never approve since Sandy works for the labor union."  
"So you went to Mr. Whiteside behind your father's back to ask if you should marry Sandy?"  
June nodded. "Father caught me at the dock about to board the boat with Sandy. He's awful mad. I can tell he's about to give Mr. Whiteside an earful too."

Maggie took June's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Your father has every right to give Mr. Whiteside a hard time. He shouldn't be meddling in your family's affairs."

"Just like how he shouldn't meddle in your affairs and tell you not to date Mr. Jefferson?"

Maggie smiled at June. "Exactly."  
"Have you eaten breakfast yet Ms. Cutler?"  
Maggie nodded. "Sarah made some eggs and bacon. I'm not very hungry but I'll come down and join everyone anyway."  
"Richard and I will miss you a lot Ms. Cutler."   
Maggie gave June's hand another gentle squeeze. "I'll miss the two of you very much as well. I don't think I'll be gone for a very long time though."

A smile spread across June's face. "So what you said when we out to dinner two weeks ago is true about you moving to Mesalia?"

"Bert is coming over in a little while. He's driving me to the train station at noon. On the way there I think we'll likely discuss the possibility of me moving to Mesalia."

June gave Maggie a hug. " That makes me so happy Ms. Cutler. I think you and Mr. Jefferson make a lovely couple."

Maggie's embrace tightened around the younger girl. "Thank you June. By the way you can call me Maggie if you want to. I think since we're becoming friends it's much more appropriate."

The doorbell rang and she heard Lorraine enter the house.  
"Merry Christmas Sherry dear. Look who came from London to surprise me!" 

Maggie didn't know that Lorraine was bringing someone with her. She was interested to see who it could be. "Come on June, let's go downstairs and get you some breakfast."

June nodded. "Alright."

When Maggie and June went downstairs they noticed Lorraine was accompanied by a unfamiliar British man and that she had a diamond ring on her finger.

"Well if it isn't Lord Bottomley himself. Nice to see you chap." Sheridan said.

"It's nice to see you too Sheridan." Cedric Bottomley replied.  
Maggie extended her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Cedric. Lorraine has told us so much about you."  
"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Cutler. Shall we have some breakfast?"

Sheridan Whiteside grinned. "Let's go into the dining room, Sarah has cooked up something delicious. We'll have a nice Christmas breakfast."

"Sherry I have such wonderful news to tell you." Lorraine said  
"What is it darling?"  
Lorraine held out her right hand to show off a diamond ring. "Cedric proposed. We're getting married in March."  
Maggie smiled. "Congratulations Lorraine! How exciting. Won't it be hard for you to get a role in Bert's play if you're going to be living in England?"

"Cedric is planning on moving to New York in a couple weeks. It's all happening so fast but I'm very excited."  
Whiteside leaned over and kissed Lorraine's cheek. "I couldn't be more thrilled for you my dear."

It did not take very long to eat breakfast. As they cleaned up the plates Lorraine looked at Maggie.  
"Maggie I'm afraid we never truly gotten off on the right foot. How about we start over from scratch?"  
Maggie nodded. "I wanted to apologize for that trick Beverly and I played last night. It was very shortsighted of us. Cedric is a wonderful man."  
Lorraine grinned. "Isn't he a gem? He may joining Bert and I in Lake Placid for New Years... hopefully you'll join us too."

Maggie look thoughtfully at Lorraine. "Well I have to help Sherry prepare for his New Years Eve broadcast but if I can get things done well enough ahead of time I can take the train to Lake Placid."

"Nonsense. Bert will be driving through the city on the way up to my ski chalet. He'll pick you up. You work so hard for Sherry my dear. You deserve to relax a little bit."

Maggie grinned. "You're absolutely right!"

"So what time should I expect you on New Years Eve?"

"I would have to talk to Bert."

At 11:45 the door bell rang. Maggie opened the door. Two police officers were at the door.

"How can we help you?"

"We've been called by Mr. Stanley to have Mr. Whiteside forcibly removed from this house."

Maggie's jaw dropped. "That won't be necessary. He leaves for the train station in about an hour. "  
"Mr. Stanley feels that Mr. Whiteside has breached his conditions of staying here by getting involved in the affairs of his children."  
Maggie recalled her conversation with June. "I understand June tried to run away with a labor agitator but what about Richard?"  
"Richard was apprehended at the train station in Toledo about an hour ago. Mr. Whiteside apparently said he should travel the world and take pictures."  
"We'd appreciate your cooperation Ma'am. If Mr. Whiteside is ready to go we'll take him to the train station."  
Maggie nodded. "Yes, officer. Let me go get him for you."  
Maggie wheeled Whiteside's wheel chair in the hallway.   
"This is ridiculous! We can take a taxi to the train station."  
"Since you're still injured sir that's not advisable." one of the officers said.  
Sheridan Whiteside stood up. " I'm actually not injured. The doctor mixed up the X-rays. I've been in good health for weeks."  
"Sherry you've lied to us the whole time?" Maggie was appalled.  
"Yes my dear. I didn't want our radio listeners to find out I wasn't sick because I knew donations would stop coming in."  
"Doesn't look like you'll be going back to New York anytime soon Mr. Whiteside. We'll take you down to the police station and have you booked on fraud charges." the police officer said.  
Both police officers took Whiteside by either arm and led him out the door to the squad car which was parked in the driveway.  
At that moment Bert walked through the door.

"What's all the action about Maggie? Why is Mr. Whiteside leaving in a squad car? I thought both of you were headed back to New York today."

"Mr. Whiteside is being arrested for fraud Bert. Apparently he was never injured to begin with. He's been lying to all of us for a month."

"So does this mean you won't have to quit working for him?"

"I don't know how long he'll be in jail for or if he'll go to court. His records will probably be mailed up to New York."

"Come on, let's go. We'll talk more on the way to the train station."

Mrs. Stanley appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"Merry Christmas Mr. Jefferson."  
"Thank you Mrs. Stanley. Same to you"  
Mrs. Stanley descended the stairs and once she was in the hallway she gave Maggie a hug.  
"We're going to miss you very much Ms. Cutler. There are some presents for you under the tree."  
Maggie smiled. "I am going to miss you all too but it's likely I'll probably be back in Mesalia within the next month. You didn't have to get me anything for Christmas."

"We felt it was the least we could do after you and Ms. Preen took us out to dinner a couple weeks ago. Has Mr. Whiteside already left for the train station?"  
Maggie shook her head. "No. Apparently your husband had him arrested. He's also being charged with fraud for faking his injuries."  
Mrs. Stanley's jaw dropped. "Faking his injuries?! Do you mean to tell me his hip was never broken?"  
Maggie nodded. "The doctors apparently mixed up his X-rays. Mr. Whiteside has known for a couple of days but waited until today to tell me. "  
"Why is he being charged with fraud?"  
"He was using this non existent injury as a way to get money from his radio sponsors. If he had told them he was well he would have lost millions of dollars in donations."  
"How utterly horrible. And to think that we've been treated as second class citizens in our own home when he was never sick to begin with! Ernest will be furious when he hears about this."  
Maggie patted Mrs. Stanley's shoulder comfortingly. "Well things can go back to normal in your household now that we'll all be gone."  
"Come on Maggie you don't want to miss your train." Bert said,  
Mrs. Stanley gave Maggie another hug. "You're a wonderful woman Ms. Cutler. I wish you all the best and also safe travels back to New York. Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas Mrs. Stanley. Thank you for your hospitality."  
On the way to the train station Maggie turned to Bert.  
"So how soon do you think you'll be able find out if I'll be able to get a job at the Mesalia Journal? I have a feeling I'll be moving to Mesalia quicker then you might think."  
Bert took one hand off the steering wheel and reached over to squeeze Maggie's hand.

"I think I should be able to find out what jobs are open by the week after my auditions. I'll let you know as soon as I hear."  
Maggie grinned. "That would be great. I would think Mr. Whiteside may be in jail for quite a long time so I think my job with him is officially over. Fraud is a pretty serious federal offense."

"Does your family live in New York Maggie?"

Maggie shook her head. "No. Most of them live in Boston. Why do you ask?"

"I would like to meet them. Can we go down to Massachusetts for a couple of days before we got to Lake Placid to stay at Lorraine's for New Years?"

A wide smile spread across Maggie's face. "That would be fantastic! I'm sure my family would be delighted to meet you." 

"Excellent."

"I love you Bert." Maggie whispered.

"I love you too," Bert kissed the back of Maggie's hand softly.

Maggie's train got into New York around 6pm. She hailed a cab back to her apartment. When she got home she immediately called her mother.

"Hello Mom. Merry Christmas!"

Maggie could see her mother smiling through the phone. " Hello my darling. We all miss you terribly. Are you back from Mr. Whiteside's lecture tour?"  
"Yes, I just got in a few minutes ago. I was thinking of coming down for a few days next week. There's someone that I want you all to meet."

"Really? Who is it?"  
"While I was in Ohio I met someone named Bert Jefferson he's a local newspaper man in Mesalia and also a fine playwright."  
"So you've met someone on your own then, not someone you met through Mr. Whiteside?"  
Yes, Mom I think you all are going to love him."  
"We're going to the lake for New Years Eve but if you'd like to bring him over on Monday that would be excellent. We can't wait to meet him."  
She then dialed Bert in Mesalia.  
"Bert can you come to New York on Saturday? We're going to visit my parents Sunday-Tuesday and I figured we could head to Lake Placid afterwards."  
"Sounds great. I can't wait to meet your folks."  
"They cant wait to meet you either."  
On Sunday morning Bert and Maggie left New York to drive to Boston at 8:30am. When they pulled up in the driveway of Maggie's parent house Mr. Cutler opened the door.  
"My precious Maggie we're so happy to have you stay with us for a few days. It's been quite a long time." Mr. Cutler kissed his daughter softly on the forehead.  
"I've missed you all so much Papa. I've barely seen you at all every since I started to work for Mr. Whiteside 10 years ago,"  
"How is Sheridan these days?"  
"I'll fill you in on that in a moment. Papa, this is Bert Jefferson."  
Mr. Cutler extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Bert. We're happy you could stay with us."  
" Pleasure's all mine Mr. Cutler." Bert said shaking Mr. Cutler's hand tightly.

Mrs. Cutler entered the hallway wiping her hands on her apron. "Hello sweetheart. Merry Christmas." Mrs. Cutler leaned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Mom."  
"Come on in. Your brothers and sisters are excited to see you."

Maggie was the oldest of five children. She had 3 sisters Samantha who is 27, Janet who is 21, Molly who is 7 and two brothers Tyler who is 15 and Adam who is 11. When Molly saw Maggie enter the living room she stood up from her spot on the floor and ran to her oldest sister.   
"Maggie I miss you so much!" Molly said.

Maggie kissed her baby sister who had just turned seven on the forehead. "I've missed you all very much too. Merry Christmas!"

"Who's he?" Maggie's oldest sister Samantha asked indicating Bert.

"Everyone, this is Bert Jefferson my new boyfriend."

This introduction was met with shocked silence.

"Come on children let's all sit down. Lunch is just about ready. " Mrs. Cutler said.

The Cutler family sat down to eat.

"So Maggie I expect you enjoyed the lecture tour?" Mrs. Cutler asked.  
Maggie swallowed some mashed potatoes. "Yes, These lecture tours are always very enriching."  
"You're on a break from all your traveling for the holidays I would assume?" her father asked.  
"Well actually I'm in between jobs right now."  
"What on earth are you talking about? Did Mr. Whiteside fire you?" her mother asked.  
Maggie shook her head. "Quite the contrary. Mr. Whiteside was arrested on Christmas Day."

"What do you mean?"  
"He's been charged with fraud. He's in an Ohio jail waiting his court hearing which I think is on Wednesday."  
"Why did he get arrested?" her brother Tyler asked.  
"He faked an injury to get millions of dollars in donations from his radio sponsors."  
"So he's not going to New York anytime soon?"  
"Doesn't look that way."  
"I feel bad for all those people who he cheated out of money." her sister Janet said.  
Maggie nodded. "So do I darling."  
"Bert how did you meet my sister?" Samantha asked  
"Well I work for a newspaper in Mesalia and when Mr. Whiteside first arrived in town I interviewed him for an article. I have to admit he wasn't very pleasant."   
"Are you guys going to get married?"  
Maggie looked at her sister. " We've actually considered getting married in a couple years Sam. We're not officially engaged yet though."

"Are you moving to Ohio after you officially resign from working for Mr. Whiteside?" her father asked.

" I don't think I'll need to fill out any paperwork for Mr. Whiteside Papa. He'll be in jail for awhile."  
"If you move to Ohio can we come visit?" Molly asked  
Maggie smiled widely "Of course. I've missed you all so much! We need to spend a lot of time making up for all the times together that we've missed. Mr. Whiteside never gave me any time off which was the one drawback about my job with him."

"So Mr. Jefferson I understand you own the Mesalia Journal." Mr. Cutler said.  
Bert nodded. "That's right, It's a family business. I'm the head editor and I'm hoping to get Maggie a job in a couple of weeks."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note Chapter 6 of my current collaboration with Mandalicous Holiday Memories from Mrs. Pugh's perspective.

The day after Thanksgiving my son Billy called me. The previous day we had a nice relaxing day at home. Grace and Oliver's relatives spent the holiday with their in-laws. It was a wonderful evening. I chatted with Billy for a bit and I was delighted that he'd invited us over on Christmas Day.  
Grace was watching me as I spoke on the phone and she was happy to see the look of delight on my face.  
"That was my son Billy. We're going to their house on Christmas Day."  
Grace was grinning from ear to ear. "Excellent. It will be great to have change of scenery. What time do they want us over for dinner?"  
"Around 3."  
"Do you suppose it would be too much of a problem to visit Toni and Jim Bennett on the way to Billy's?"  
I smiled. "I don't see why not. We should try to leave for New Jersey by at least quarter of 11."  
"I'll go upstairs and tell the girls. They'll be so excited."  
Christmas Eve we had Gene and Anne Warbucks over for dinner as well as Molly's birth parents and sister Patricia. Patricia still seems a little shy but she is warming up to everyone else in our family quite nicely.  
So Gene have you seen Gloria lately?" Oliver asked.  
Gene nodded. "Yes, we went down to Massachusetts for Thanksgiving. Jonathan and Patrick are growing up to be handsome young men."  
"How come we haven't met them yet Daddy?" Annie asked  
Oliver shrugged. "My sister hasn't gotten the chance to come to New York for some reason. Not sure why. Maybe we can go to Massachusetts in the spring to visit them."  
Annie grinned. "That would be great. We can visit Aunt Melissa and Christopher too."  
Grace smiled at her daughter. "How about we all go to Boston in March and meet all of them for lunch?"  
Annie's grin did not disappear. "That's a swell idea Mom."  
Grace looked at Patricia. "How are you sweetheart?"  
Patricia smiled. "I'm fine Mrs. Warbucks."  
Robert smiled at his daughter. "Sweetheart, it's okay for you to call her Grace. We're all family you know."  
Patricia nodded. "Okay Daddy."  
"How is school Patricia?" Grace asked.  
"Fine. I really like my teachers. My favorite subject is probably art."  
Gene Warbucks looked at his niece. "So Annie, big year ahead of you next year with starting to look at colleges?"  
Annie nodded. "I really can't believe I am going to be a junior. Time has just flown by."  
Grace looked at her daughter. She too couldn't believe that by this time next year they would be starting to look at colleges.  
"Have you given any thought to what you might want to study?" Anne Warbucks asked.  
"Not thinking that far ahead right now.. but I might want to be a teacher."  
Grace and I exchanged a smile. She had been studying education before she dropped out of college to take care of her parents before they died. I have been encouraging her for months to go back and finish her degree. I think in January she just may do that… after all she doesn't have all that many credits left to complete.  
After a nice relaxing dinner we sat by the fire and the children opened one present each. Then Isabella and Annie played some Christmas carols on the piano for us. It was a lovely evening.  
After the guests had left Grace came into my room to kiss me good night.  
"Come here baby." I whispered.  
Grace climbed in bed next to me and snuggled under the covers. I have always loved the closeness we share. She may not be my birth daughter but she has a special place in my heart and she always will.  
"I can't wait to go over to Billy's tomorrow. It's going to be my first time having dinner at your son's house. Molly and Annie are so excited to see Harry and Marie again too."  
I squeezed her hand. "Billy is excited to have us over too. He was telling me that Harry got a dog for Christmas so I am sure that Annie and Molly will love playing with him."  
Grace was silent.  
"What's wrong Gracie Liz?"  
"Well, it's just that last year at Christmas I noticed that Ralph was kind of flirting with my sister Melissa. Has he always been flirty?"  
I smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much about Ralph, sweetheart. Ever since he was 10 years old he was always the helpless romantic. He's completely harmless."  
Grace still looked unsure. "Okay Mama, if you say so."  
I wanted to relieve Grace's unease but I wasn't sure how to. I stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you Gracie Liz. Merry Christmas."  
Grace's embrace tightened around me. "I love you too Mama. Good night. Merry Christmas."  
Grace fell asleep in my arms. Not wanting to disturb her, I let her sleep next to me. I tucked her in, stroking her hair back again and placing a second kiss on her forehead.  
"Good night my sweetest angel. Sweet dreams."  
The next morning we slept in til 9:15 then got up ate breakfast, opened the rest of the presents and then started getting ready to leave for New Jersey.  
As we loaded everything into the Bentley, Grace squeezed my hand. I noticed the look of unease from the night before had not completely gone away.  
"Do you want me to talk to Ralph for you sweetheart?"  
Grace shook her head. ""Not right away. We'll have to see if my sister's name comes up in conversation first.  
Grace had promised Toni and Jim Bennett they'd stop by their house on the way to Billy Pugh's. Annie and Molly were excited to see their cousins Margaret and Larry who they had not seen since Annie's birthday party at the end of October. Annie and Molly were too excited to see their cousins and catch up with on what they had been going on in school to focus on having pre-dinner snacks. We stayed there til about 1:15 or 1:30 and then headed over to Billy's.  
When we arrived at Billy's the sound of the doorbell caused the dog to bark.  
Billy opened the door. "I hope none of you are allergic to dogs... this was Harry's Christmas gift." He said looking apologetic.  
I kissed his cheek softly. "No need to apologize darling."  
Harry & Marie entered the hallway. "Hi Grandma Helen!"  
Billy took the platters of food from my hands and I laid a kiss on each child's forehead. "Hello my darlings, Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas! Come on Annie and Molly let's go play with Rascal."  
Annie and Molly joined their cousins to go play with Harry's new dog. Frederick and Joanne stayed relatively close to Grace's side… they weren't quite used to the new environment.  
Grace bent down and kissed her twins on the head. "Run along and play with your sisters and cousins.'"  
"Okay Mama." Joanne said and off they went.  
"Don't go too far kids. We'll be having dinner soon." Billy said.  
Harry nodded. "Okay Daddy."  
As the adults had pre-dinner drinks, I noticed walk Ralph saunter over to Grace cool as a cucumber. He obviously had no idea that Grace was uneasy about him flirting with Melissa.  
"So your sister Melissa, is she married?"  
Grace almost spat out her wine.  
"Ralph, darling, that's rather rude." I said swatting him on the shoulder.  
"Sorry Ma." I could tell that that comment was not completely sincere.  
Grace composed herself. "Yes, Ralph. Melissa is married. She has been for about four years. I'm sure you must remember meeting her husband and son last Christmas."  
"Grace, I'm not meaning to be rude or out of line. I just noticed your sister from afar and thought she was gorgeous."  
"I'm sure she'd appreciate the compliment." Grace said.  
"Do you still think I could be friends with her?"  
Grace patted Ralph on the shoulder. "I don't see why not. Alex actually just got drafted into the war and is getting deployed in mid-January. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind some company while he's away and her son Christopher would absolutely adore you."  
She shot me a look over Ralph's head that said. "Please get me out of here!"  
Ralph's grin was a mile wide. "Great."  
"Dinner is served." Billy called.  
'Thank goodness.' I thought to myself.  
We had a wonderful Christmas dinner and Annie and Molly had a lot of fun playing with Rascal. They did not want to leave that dog by the time 8:15 rolled around.  
Grace hugged Billy tightly. "Thank you for having us Billy. We had a wonderful time."  
Billy returned Grace's squeeze. "The girls are welcome to sleep over whenever they want. I think Marie and Harry would love to see their cousins more often."  
Oliver grinned. "I'm sure something can be arranged. Since Toni and Jim Bennett don't live too far from you do you suppose that Margaret and Larry could also come over?"  
"Sure. We'll work something out. Do have their phone number?"  
Grace smiled. "I can call Toni when we get home and tell her to give you guys a call. I'm sure we could all arrange a beach trip for the summer."  
"That'd be swell!" Annie interjected.  
Billy kissed Annie on the forehead. "We'll see you girls soon alright? We love you."  
"We love you too Uncle Billy."  
On the way home in the car Grace was very quiet.  
"Sweetheart, don't let Ralph bother you. As I said he's a helpless romantic."  
"I just hope he doesn't devise some sort of scheme to break up Melissa and Alex's marriage."  
"Don't jump to conclusions Grace. At the very most I'm sure he'll be good company to Christopher while Alex is away at war."  
Grace shrugged and still looked very uneasy. "I wish I never mentioned anything to him about Alex going away."  
I squeezed her hand. "Gracie Liz, everything will be fine. You need to stop worrying."  
"The first thing I need to do is talk to my sister."  
"Well we'll be seeing her New Year's Eve right?"  
Grace nodded.  
"Why don't the two of us have a private conversation with her then? I think if I'm there with you it will make you feel better."  
Grace squeezed my hand. "That would be wonderful."  
"My beautiful precious girl, I love you so much." I whispered.  
Grace snuggled against me and I pulled her in the embrace that had always made her feel so warm and safe.  
"I love you too Mama."  
On New Year's Eve we left New York around 1:00 Melissa and Alex were expecting us for dinner around 7:15. Grace was very excited to see her sisters since she had not seen them since Annie's birthday party in October.  
We arrived at Melissa and Alex'a apartment in Cambridge around 5:45. This provided us lots of time for Annie and Molly tot tplay with Kathryn Jacob and Christopher. It was at that point that Grace and I decided to talk to Melissa privately.  
Once we were in Melissa and Alex's bedroom We all sat down on the bed.  
"Melissa, you remember my son Ralph don't you?" I asked  
Melissa nodded. " Of course, I remember him from last Christmas he seems like a nice boy."  
I smiled. "Yes. He's very nice. He's a bit flirtatious though. Just thought I'd warn you."  
Melissa look confused. "Why do you feel the need to warn me?"  
Grace looked at her younger sister.  
"Lissy, Ralph has a crush on you. I must say it makes me feel a bit awkward."  
"Why should it make you feel awkward, you did tell him I was married didn't you?"  
Grace nodded.  
"I don't see the problem then. I don't mind getting to know him a little better. He is my brother-in law after all."  
I squeezed Melissa's hand. "Melissa, Grace has been a little worried that Ralph will devise a scheme to get in the middle of your marriage with Alex and break you guys up."  
Melissa gave her sister a strange look. "Why would that even be an issue?"  
Grace looked embarrassed. "I let it slip that Alex was getting deployed in January."  
"So what? It's going to be lonely here without Alex. Chris has told me numerous times how much he'll miss his father when he's away at war. We don't even know how long he'll be away for."  
"You really don't mind that Ralph spends time with you while Alex is away?"  
Melissa smiled. "Not at all. It will be good to have another man in the house while Alex is away to keep Chris company. I have a ton of single girlfriends from college I can introduce Ralph to as well so the flirting shouldn't be an issue either."  
"At least let's hope not." Grace said.  
Melissa squeezed her sister's hand. "Gracie, you worry too much. Everything will work out fine."  
I smiled at Grace's younger sister. "That's what I tell her all the time."  
"Do you feel better now Gracie Liz?" I asked, laying a kiss on her forehead.  
Grace nodded. "Yes, I do Mama. I am so glad the three us had this talk."  
"Okay then, let's all go down stairs and start with appetizers."  
We left Melissa and Alex's room. Grace reached for my hand and squeezed it.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
I put my arm around her. "I love you too baby girl."


	9. Christmas Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an epilogue to my Suessical Character development fan fiction Views from A Dust Speck. It is set after the events of the musical at Christmas time in Nool. Inspired by Welcome Christmas from How The Grinch Stole Christmas. No lyrics are directly referenced.

It is hard to believe another year has passed already and how far Whoville and its citizens have come. Two major things have happened that I am excited to share with everyone.  
Firstly, after Horton's trial all Whos started a new chapter in our lives... this is a chapter of co-existence in the jungle. It feels almost liberating to be off of that clover. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor have worked tirelessly with Horton and Gertrude to make sure that the jungle creatures and Whos have a smooth transition to this new living situation. Gertrude and Horton are now living together and raising the Elephant Bird. He is aptly named Jojo after the Who that united us all. Our new house is not very far from the tree where Mayzie and her seven back up singers live. I have become friends with a few of the back up singers Jessica and Tia and they are very nice. Tia is a few years younger than me. They even offered to give me some tips on performing which I think is really neat! I can't wait to get to know them and the rest of the Bird Girls better.   
Secondly, the Butter Battle is finally over. The day my cousins arrived home was a joyous occasion. We must have cried for a good hour at the airport. It's hard to imagine that last Christmas was so dismal and dreary and Mr. and Mrs. Mayor thought they'd almost lost JoJo in battle. The mood has changed so drastically. The Christmas pageant was two days ago. I am so grateful to share this occasion with everyone in Nool.   
At the Christmas pageant I sat next to Abigail and Jocelyn. Mayzie's back ups singers Tia, Evie, Orla and Jessica were also at our table.  
"Isn't it great to see everyone getting along?" Evie asked.  
Jocelyn nodded her head. "Definitely. I could have never imagined Christmas in the Jungle Of Nool with so many awesome new friends and neighbors."  
"You guys must be so happy the war is over too." Tia said  
I nodded " Definitely. For awhile I was so unsure if my cousins would even return home safely. If you think about it Mr. and Mrs. Mayor almost lost Jojo in that stupid war. If they had things would not be like this."  
Abigail shuddered. " I don't even want to think about that Dem."  
Jocelyn nodded. "Neither do I."  
We heard a tap on a wine glass and turned our attention toward the podium where Mr. and Mrs. Mayor stood.  
" Welcome citizens of Whoville and Nool to our first united holiday pageant. The performance will get under way in a couple minutes and then Mr. Grinch will carve the ceremonial roast beast."  
Everyone applauded loudly.  
Mrs. Mayor smiled. " We couldn't be more grateful to our friends Gertrude and Horton. They have been instrumental in uniting all of us together. We look forward to many gatherings like this in the years to follow.   
More applause.  
"Now sit back relax and enjoy the pageant." Mr. Mayor said. They then took their seats at the table they were sitting at with Horton, Gertrude and the rest of the Bird Girls."   
"You guys are going to love this pageant! We look forward to it every year." Jocelyn said to Tia, Jessica Evie and Orla.  
"We're very excited." Evie was grinning from ear to ear.  
Once the pageant concluded and dinner was served we dug into our meal furiously.  
"Did Mayzie ever come back from Palm Beach?" Jocelyn asked  
Jessica nodded. "She came home about three weeks after the trial ended. I can tell you one thing for certain Horton was not very happy to see her."  
I frowned. "Why not?"  
"If you were Horton wouldn't you be mad at her too after all he went through with being ridiculed by everyone?" Orla asked  
"I see your point."   
"Are things okay between the two of them now?" Jocelyn asked.  
Tia nodded as she swallowed some mashed potatoes. "Yeah. Mayzie promised Horton that she'd help him and Gertrude raise the Elephant Bird. That seems to be going well so far."  
"Did she ever explain why she was away on vacation for so long?" I asked  
Orla shrugged. " She said she was working but I don't think that was entirely true. I mean working while you're on vacation sort of defeats the purpose of going on vacation in the first place."  
Abigail nodded. " That's definitely true. Wasn't there some kind of romance involved or something like that?"  
Tia shrugged. "Her ex boyfriend lives in Fort Worth. They probably went out for dinner but I don't think they're planning on getting back together. You never know with Mayzie though."  
I felt someone's hands cover my eyes. "Guess who Demi?"  
"Wynona." I said  
My cousin smiled at me. "Yup!"  
"Merry Christmas Kiddo." Jocelyn said  
Wynona smiled. "Thanks Joce you too. I don't know about you guys but I'm so happy that stupid war is over with."  
"I think we can all agree with you there I said.  
"There are some young jungle creatures around you age Wynona." Tia said.  
Wynona smiled. "I know! I've already met them. They are awesome and so nice. I am really happy that the Whos and jungle creatures are united as one now."  
Evie smiled at my cousin. "We couldn't be happier for that either. It's great that everyone is getting along!"  
"Was there any reason behind the war?" Tia asked my cousin  
Wynona shook her head. " No. It was really stupid if you ask me. Who really cares if you eat your bread butter side up?"  
Orla shrugged. "Not very many people I would imagine."  
Some tapped Wynona on the shoulder. She turned around and saw two Wickersham Brothers Louie and Hugo smiling at her.  
"Hey, a bunch of us are going outside to go sledding and build a snowman. Do you want to come?"  
Wynona smilled. "Yeah, sure!"  
"Have fun." I said kissing my cousin on the cheek.  
"Thanks Dem." My cousin followed her new friends outside.   
I looked around the function hall at my family and friends new and old.

As I said earlier I couldn't be happier with how far Whoville and its citizens have come in the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charceter names for PTA cast member reference   
>  Bird Girls  
> Tia Katie Hammes  
> Orla Athena Kochliaris  
> Jessica Megan Hammes  
> Evie Megan Ostrowski
> 
> My who sibling was played by Acadia Slater. In actuality she is 5 years old but for all inents and purposes in this story her character Wynona is 12 or 13.  
> Wickershams  
> Louie Matt Katisiaganis   
> Hugo Ben Wesenberg


	10. A Merry Christmas In Bedford Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 1 year afteer the events of It's A Wonderful Life.

A Merry Christmas In Bedford Falls

I own no characters from It’s A Wonderful Life. Inspired by the song My George Bailey from the musical version of It’s A Wonderful Life.

 

George Bailey could hardly believe almost year has passed and that Christmas was almost here again. ‘Time flies by.’ He thought to himself. After what had happened the previous year he was certainly most grateful to be alive. Christmas music was playing on the record player in the living room at 263 Sycamore Dt in Bedford Falls New York, a small suburb about an hour from New York City.  
One day as they were decorating the mantle piece in the living room his oldest daughter Janie looked at him curiously.  
“Daddy, why did you never tell us why you almost jumped off the bridge last Christmas?” She asked.  
George sighed. “I don’t like to dwell on that Janie.”  
Janie folded her arms. “ You weren’t mad at us were you? It sure seemed that way to me.”   
Mary put her arm around her daughter. “He wasn’t mad with any of us. You have to understand that.”  
George sighed again. “Why did you have to bring this up Janie?”  
Janie pulled out of Mary’s embrace and stared her father straight in the eye. “ Because I deserve to know the answer Daddy. I think we all do. You can’t avoid telling us forever you know.”  
Mary went over to her husband and patted his shoulder. “She does have a point George.”  
“ Well everything was going wrong at the Building And Loan and I thought it was all my fault. Mr. Potter wanted to have me arrested for fraud.”  
Janie’s eyes filled with angry tears. “But why would you want to end your life over something like that? That has always really bothered me Daddy. We all could have found a way to help you. That’s what families do.”  
“Come here Janie.” George whispered as he outstretched his arms  
Janie buried her face into her father’s shoulder. “I just don’t understand any of it Daddy. I’m also still a little mad at you too.”  
George ran his hands through his daughter’s hair. “ I wasn’t thinking clearly that night. I don’t blame you for still being mad at me sweetheart. I guess I was being selfish.”  
“YOU GUESS?! How can you even say something like that?”  
Mary touched her daughter’s shoulder gently once again. “An angel was looking over our family that night darling. Imagine how much angrier and sadder all of us would have been if your father had gone through with his suicide attempt and died.”  
Janie sighed. “You’re right Mom. This still really upsets me a lot though.”  
George pulled his wife into his embrace and kissed both Mary and Janie on the forehead. “It took a very vulnerable moment for me to realize how special all of you are to me. I would have been really foolish to leave you all.”  
“We love you Daddy.”Janie whispered   
“You all mean the world to me.”  
The next day when the mail came George noticed a Christmas card addressed to him. He smiled when he noticed it was from his friend Violet Bick. ‘I always wondered what she did with that money from the loan.’ He thought to himself as he opened the envelope.  
Mary entered the kitchen. “Who’s that Christmas card from dear? That New York City address doesn’t look familiar.”  
“Violet. Remember how I gave her money last year for a loan to move to New York?”  
“I thought she gave it all back once she found out about the deficit.”  
“She did. Once the new year started I gave her a new loan right away. She really needed a change In her life. “  
“I never really cared much for Violet actually. I hope she’s happier in New York.”  
This was new information to George. He raised his eyebrows at his wife. “Really? Why is that Mary?”  
Mary shrugged. “Ever since we were younger I thought she was too into herself and how she looked She just came off as really pretentious and snobby. Has she met any new boys in New York?”  
George shrugged. “It doesn’t seem that she mentioned anything about that. I wouldn’t be surprised if she runs into Sam and Angie every once in a while. They have a lot of single friends.”  
“Sam and Angie are in committed relationships though. Violet does not strike me as the kind of person who would want to settle down with anyone.”  
George snuck up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. “ I wasn’t crazy about the idea of marriage when we first talked about it either. Remember that day I came over your house when Sam was supposed to call you?”  
Mary fell into her husband’s embrace and kissed his lips passionately. “Of course I do George. How could I forget?”  
“Why did your mother want you to marry Sam so badly Mary?” George asked.  
Mary shrugged.” I could never quite figure that out. She refused to listen to me when I said having lots of money did not matter to me. I knew all along we were meant to be together. Did I ever tell you that my brother Marty was totally against me being with Sam and always thought the two of us would end up together?”  
George smiled. “You’d think one of my best friends would know better than to keep a secret from me. What a sly dog.”  
“I wouldn’t change anything for the world you know.” Mary whispered.  
“Neither would I sweetheart neither would I.” George replied returning his wife’s passionate kiss.  
“Do you still want to see the world like you always dreamed about?” Mary asked,  
George nodded. “I do. How about once Zuzu and Tommy are a little older we all go on a nice family vacation? It would be wonderful to expose the children to different cultures.”  
Mary’s eyes lit up.”I think that’s a wonderful idea George!”.  
Suddenly two throats cleared in back of them.  
“Mom,Daddy can we go sledding?” Mary and George turned around and saw Zuzu & Tommy looking at them.  
George nodded. “It will start to get dark soon but sure, we’ll all go out for a little bit. Get your snow gear on and see if your brother and sister want to come outside too.”  
“Ok!” They scampered away. Mary and George followed behind them to get their snow gear on.  
“George, who gave you that Tom Sawyer book last Christmas?”  
George smiled,”Oh you mean Clarence. As I’m sure I told you he’s an old friend.”  
Mary looked dumbfounded. “If he’s your friend how come he’s come over to the house before? I’m sure the children would love to meet him.”  
George shrugged. “He’s a once in a lifetime type of friend I suppose.”  
“Did he save you from jumping off the bridge?”  
George nodded. “Yes,he also showed me a thing or two of what happened had I never been born.”  
Mary’s eyes grew wide with surprise. “Really? Did I end up marrying Sam?”  
“No, actually you ended up as an old maid. Never got married or had any kids.”  
Mary was silent for a few minutes.  
“I think I would have been even more miserable if I had been alone my whole life then if I had married Sam instead of you.”  
George put an arm around his wife and kissed her again.  
“Was Clearance your guardian angel George?” Mary asked.  
“He did mention something when he first met me about being an angel in training. I am glad I could help him get his wings.”  
“He definitely answered our prayers that night. I would have been devastated had the outcome been different.” Mary whispered.  
“I love you Mary Jane Bailey.” George said.  
Mary leaned in and kissed her husband softly on the cheek.  
“I love you too darling. I always will. Until the day I die.”

And at that moment George Bailey could not be more blessed for his family.


	11. 3 Ghosts And An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 6 months before the events of Mary Poppins. George is visited by the 3 Ghosts from A Christmas Carol & Clerance from It's A Wonderful Life and learns about how he is growing distant from his family.

3 Ghosts and An Angel  
A Mary Poppins Fan Fiction

This story focusses on George Banks and how it takes him awhile to realize that he’s growing distant from his family. The 3 Christmas ghosts from A Christmas Carol and Clearance from It’s A Wonderful Life pay him a visit to teach important lessons about family. This is set a year before the events of Mary Poppins at Christmas time. There is a brief flash forward to the scene in the movie where Jane and Michael talk to Bert and tell him how they feel their father doesn’t love them.

 

The clock at the bank struck 6:30pm. Things were exceedingly busy so George Banks had to stay a half hour later than usual. He had the worst migraine imaginable and was just about ready to head home and go to bed. It was December 23rd. Christmas was two days away but he was certainly feeling less than Merry.  
When he arrived at home he hung his hat and coat on the coat rack by the door. His wife Winfred entered the hallway.  
“You’re later than usual tonight dear.”  
“ Not much later. The children are in bed I suspect.”  
Winifred nodded. “Mrs. Brill put some food aside for you.”  
“Fine Fine. I have a bit more work to do then I have to head to bed. I have the most infernal headache. It was very stressful at the bank today.”  
“We still have Christmas presents to wrap you know.”  
“Christmas presents?”  
“Yes. Have you forgotten we’re having our family over tomorrow evening for Christmas Eve?”  
George waved his hand dismissively. “I have to work late again tomorrow night Winifred. I probably won’t be home until close to 8:30. I do not think I’ll be in much of a mood for celebrating.”  
His wife frowned at him.” I am sure the chairman will understand if you have plans tomorrow night George. He’ll likely have holiday plans with his family too.”  
George waved his hand dismissively once again. “ I was never one who was much for celebrating the Christmas holiday anyway Winifred.”  
Winifred sighed. “ Suit yourself George. It would be wonderful and very appreciated if you spend some time with us. You work so many long hours at the bank. The children do miss you terribly you know.”  
Though George went to bed relatively early he had a fitful night of sleep.He had a lot on his mind. Especially the fact that he’d been so busy working he had barely made any time to buy Christmas gifts for anyone in his family who would be coming over the next night..not his own wife and children. He felt horribly guilty.  
He was in bed by 8:30pm but every hour on the hour the grandfather clock in the dining room chimed. Winds in the east blew in through the window followed by a flash of light. The first came at 9:30.  
“George Banks?”  
George’s eyes flickered open. “Who might you be?”  
“I am the ghost of Christmas past. I have something to show you.”  
“ I don’t believe in ghosts and I doubt what you have to show me will be of interest to me.”  
“ I wouldn’t be so quick to judge. Come along.”  
George looked down at his night clothes. “In this? I imagine it must be cold out.”  
“No one will be able to see you, my cloak is rather large if you haven’t noticed.”  
George and the Ghost of Christmas Past flew over the streets of London until they reached a familiar street.   
“ Does that house down there look at all familiar?”  
“Why yes, that’s my child hood home.Look there I am when I was 8 years old.”  
“Who is in there with you?”  
George peered in through the frosted glass. “ I see my mother,myself and my nanny Miss Andrew.”  
“Where was your father?”  
George shrugged. “I’m not sure. Probably working.”  
“Does that look a familiar scene to you George?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Did your father always work late, even on holidays?”  
George thought for a few moments. “Now that I think about it, yes he did.”  
“Sounds like you take after him George.”  
George Banks squirmed uncomfortably. “Did my wife put you up to this?”  
“ I’ve never even met your wife so what would make you suspect that?”  
George shrugged. “I’m not so sure.”  
“I’m going to take you some place else now. Are you ready?”  
“I suppose.”  
And off they flew.  
The next location they came upon was a house decorated with bright lights for Christmas. There was loud music playing.  
“ Do you remember this place George?”  
George nodded. “Yes, this is a Christmas party that somebody from the bank hosts every year. I remember this one quite well. It was from before Jane was born. Winifred and I had a great time that night.”  
“Let’s watch.”  
There was a record on the record player playing Christmas carols. A younger George extended his hand to younger Winifred. They were about 28 or 29. “May I have this dance?”  
“Of course.” Winifred replied.  
“Merry Christmas Darling.” George kissed his wife passionately on the lips.  
“Merry Christmas.”  
“That was quite the kiss you gave her.”  
“It was. I miss going to those parties.”  
“Why couldn't”you take Jane and Michael with you to them? I’m sure your co-workers must have children their age.”  
“The children would be bored at a party like that I would estimate.”  
“You never know.” The Ghost of Christmas Past raised his eyebrows.  
“ How would you know anything about what would Interest my children?”  
“Not saying I do.”  
“I’ve had enough of this. Take me home please.”  
“All right.”  
George bought back to his bedroom and the ghost was gone as quickly as he’d come.”  
Another hour passed and the clock struck 10:30. In came another spirit.  
“Hello George.”  
“Another ghost are you?”  
This ghost was dressed in a flowing holiday dress. “I am the ghost of Christmas Present.”  
“ You have something to show me too?”  
“I do.”  
George sighed. “Let’s get on with it.”  
And out the window they flew.  
“Where are you going to take me?”  
“Not very far.”  
And it wasn’t very far at all, only a few doors down the street where a young co-worker of his Raymond and his girlfriend Ethel lived. The Women’s League was having their weekly tea.  
“This was only last Tuesday.” George said.  
“Let’s listen in.”  
“Getting excited for Christmas aren’t we ladies?” One of the women Grace asked.  
Everyone nodded, except for Winifred who sighed heavily.  
“I wonder why your wife looks so troubled.” The ghost said  
George’s heart started to sink slowly to the pit of his stomach for he had the worst feeling in the world he knew what Winifred was going to say.  
“What’s the matter Winifred? It’s Christmas. You shouldn’t be looking so glum. Another girl named Patty said.  
“Well you all know about the issues I’ve been having at home. Don’t you?”  
Ethel’s eyes grew worried. “They”re worse instead of better?”  
Winifred’s eyes looked very sad. “Yes, I ‘m afraid so. I don’t know where things have gone wrong in my marriage. Perhaps it’s something I’ve done.”  
“ It’s Christmas! How can things be so out of sorts in your house?”  
“It’s just well George and I have grown so distant lately. He’s grown somewhat distant from the children too. We’ve barely had anytime to do anything together for the holidays as a family.. We haven’t even been invited to one party, it’s like we’re the most boring family in London.”  
“They have him tied down at that bank. His own father works there for crying out loud. They should talk to the manager about not working so many long hours during the holidays. You guys are far from boring.”Another woman named Hazel said.  
“ I miss going to the Holiday party that George and I used to go to hosted by one of his co-workers from the bank. We always had such a good time.”  
“Why did you stop going?”  
“Once the children were born we stopped attending. When they were infants I understood why George did not want to go but now that they are getting a little older I wouldn’t mind taking them. Some of you have children Jane and Michael’s age don’t you?”  
Patty nodded. “ Why don’t we just have our own party? You clearly need to be cheered up Winifred. Jane and Michael should have socialization too.”  
Winifred smiled. “That would be delightful. Why don’t we all do something this weekend?”  
“Sounds good to me.”Grace said.  
“Have you ever tried talking to George?” Ethel asked.  
Winifred sighed,”You do not how many times I have tried Ethel. He’s stubborn as an ox.”  
“I’ve seen enough spirit. Take me home please.” George said.  
“As you wish.”  
George could not believe how much his work schedule had been affecting his family. His guilt was stronger than ever.  
The clock chimed again. It was now 11:30pm. In flew another ghost and someone who looked like an angel.  
“Can’t you people just let me sleep?”  
“Hello George, I am the ghost of Christmas Future and this this a good friend of mine Clearance.”  
“What if I don’t want to see the future?” George was looking anxious.  
“Come along. Clearance wants to show you something first.”  
George groaned.”If you insist.”  
Clearance smiled. “You see George, I am from the future. I am from a holiday movie that has not been made yet.”  
George looked intrigued. “What’s the film called?”  
“It’s A Wonderful Life. Many years from it’s release it will be a classic. The main character’s name in this film is also George.”  
“We’re going to show you the climax of the film George.” Ghost of Christmas Future said.  
“It leads into the part where I get introduced.” Clearance said excitedly.  
Suddenly they were transported in to a movie house where they were the only people in the theatre. A scene was playing on the screen where the main character was just coming home from work.  
“ It looks like this man George has a great family.Look how beautiful their Christmas tree looks.”  
“George is much like you.” Ghost of Christmas Future said.  
George’s heart turned a somersault in his chest. “What are you talking about?”  
George works at the Bailey Building and Loan. He owns the company with his uncle. He works a lot of long hours like you do. That particular day was especially hard.. and of the things that could have happened on Christmas Eve.”  
“Like what?”  
“Misplacing $8,000.00 and being accused of committing fraud.”  
“How horrid. Where do you come in Clearance?”  
Clearance grinned. “I pretty much stop him from committing suicide and convince him on why his life is worth living. The movie ends very happily and I earn my wings!”  
The picture faded and another picture from a different movie came into view.  
“This doesn’t look like a holiday movie.” George pointed out.  
The Ghost Of Christmas Future nodded. “It isn’t, this clip is from a Disney movie called Mary Poppins. It’s about your family George.”  
George’s eyes grew wide. “My family?”  
“Yes. In this particular scene Jane and Michael have just run away from the bank. They run into Bert the chimney sweep in their travels.”  
“They look upset.”  
Ghost of Christmas Future nodded. “They are. They go on to tell Bert that they feel their father doesn’t love them. Is this far from reality George?”  
George Banks squirmed uncomfortably but did not respond for about five minutes .  
“This must be some sort of conspiracy. Has my wife put all you spirits against me?”  
Clarence shrugged. “We’ve never met Winifred George, however from what we can gather it seems like she and your children love you very much.”  
George was quiet.  
“What do you think Clarence? Should we go to the next place?”  
“I’ve had just about enough of all this utter nonsense. I don’t see any point to it. Take me home please.” George said.  
Ghost of Christmas Future shook his head. “No, we have one more place to go.”  
They arrived at the front door of the Banks House.  
“ You just said you weren’t taking me home yet.” George looked confused.  
“You may not find the same people in this house George.” Ghost of Christmas Future responded.  
“What on earth are you talking about?” George opened the door to 17 Cherry Lane and noticed it was decorated for Christmas.”  
“Looks about type same to me.”  
“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong.”  
George grabbed a table for support. “Where has my family gone? What have you done with them?”  
“They no longer live here George.”  
“That’s ridiculous!”  
Clearance shook his head. “No it’s not.”  
“Stop playing games! It isn’t funny anymore! What have you done with my wife and children?”   
“They’re very much alive George, they just no longer live here.”  
George’s face fell. “ What do you mean?”  
“Do you remember when the children were first born and Winifred suggested that your parents and her parents should help you raise the children?”  
“Vaguely.”  
“Well, your wife grew sort of sick of living the upscale lifestyle so her parents found a flat for her and the children.”  
“But what about me?”  
“A few years from now you two will probably be divorced.”  
“What do you mean divorced?”  
“Would you want to stay in marriage where the romance has faded?”  
“ You mean Winifred is going to divorce me if something doesn’t change?”  
“As someone very wise once penned anything can happen if you let it.”  
“ I’ve never heard that saying before in my life.”  
“Well you haven’t yet met the person who said it.”  
“ You may meet her in about six months or so.”  
“Enough! Take me home!”  
“As you wish. I think you’ve seen plenty of what you need to improve about yourself George.”  
“Just take me home.”  
And just like that George was back in his bedroom..like nothing had happened at all.  
“George, dear. Could you please shut the window? It’s getting a little cold in here.” Winifred whispered.  
George nodded and then settled down under the covers.  
“Good night darling. Sleep well.” He whispered.  
He fell asleep thinking about things in his life that needed to be changed to show his wife and children the appreciation and love that they deserved.


	12. Second Thoughts On The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearance the Angel will not appear but someone else will pull George back from the edge. Who will it be? Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own rights to no charactres.

It was cold. Bitter cold. George Bailey’s lip was bleeding from the fight he’d just gotten into at the bar with Mr. Welch. He had never felt so defeated in his life. He felt like no one could bring him out of his despair… and on all days of the year it just so happened to be on Christmas Eve.  
“Where did I go wrong? What has made me turn into this bitter horrible person?” He yelled at the sky.  
He trudged through the snow until he got to the bridge. ‘This will be all over once I jump into the river.”He thought to himself miserably.  
Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. “ Mary. The kids. They’re going to miss me once I’m gone. Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this.”  
He was standing on the bridge about to jump in to the cold icy river when suddenly headlights rounded the corner and came into his view. It was snowing a little so he couldn’t see who was in the car.  
“George!” Someone called his name out the window of the car. It was his friend Bert the police officer. The window was frosted and he couldn’t make out who else was in the car but there were at least two other people.  
The ignition of the car cut off. Bert got out of the car along with Ernie the cab driver and George’s oldest son Pete.  
“What are you doing George?” Bert asked.  
“ I hope you’re not going to jump.” Ernie added.  
George did not know what to say.. Especially in front of his son.  
“Here let me help you down.” Ernie extended his hand to his friend.  
“Pete get the blanket out of the backseat for your dad.” Bert instructed.  
Pete nodded and came back with the blanket a few minutes later.“What’s wrong Pop, why did you disappear like that?”  
“Everything just happened so fast between the Building and Loan and then the fight at the bar with Mr.Welch. I guess everything was just building up and building up.”  
“We’ve all been worried sick about you George… Especially Mary.” Ernie said.  
Pete nodded. “Yeah Pop, Mom’s been real upset. She kept it together for awhile but about two hours ago she started crying and hasn’t come out of the bedroom. I think she’ll be so happy to know that you’re okay.”  
George felt a huge lump rise in his throat. He could not believe that his actions had upset his family this much.  
“Thank you guys for stopping me before I made a huge mistake.” He whispered.  
“That’s what friends are for.. And sons too let’s get you home.” Ernie said  
The door to the Bailey’s house opened as soon as the car pulled into the driveway. Mrs. Bailey’s face lit up.  
“ George,where on earth were you? Uncle Billy has important news he wants to tell you. Bert and Ernie must have told you how worried everyone has been about you.”  
George nodded.  
Once they entered the house Mrs. Hatch looked at her son in law sternly.  
“Of all the inconsiderate things you could have done on Christmas Eve George. Mary has been beside herself. She hasn’t come out of the bedroom for two hours.”  
“I’m sorry I scared everyone.”  
“I would certainly hope so. Pete, would you go upstairs and get your mother please?” Mrs. Hatch asked her grandson.  
Pete nodded.” Sure thing Grandma.”  
Mrs. Bailey led George into the living room and sat him down in from the of the fireplace. “I’ll go get Uncle Billy so he can tell you his news. You just sit here and get warm.”  
George nodded.  
A few minutes later his mother and uncle reentered the parlor.  
“George, where the heck did you go? Everyone in town heard about the deficit at the bank and rallied their money together for you.” Uncle Billy threw his nephew a grin.  
George’s eyes widened. “ Are you serious?”  
Uncle Billy nodded. “ Yes, indeed. People in Bedford Falls sure are generous during the holidays.”  
“There’s really enough to cover the whole amount?”  
Uncle Billy nodded again.  
“That’s amazing!”  
“That’s for sure.” Mrs. Bailey said.  
A few minutes later Pete and Mary entered the parlor.  
“Oh, George, I ‘ve been so worried about you! Why on earth would you disappear like that on Christmas Eve?” Mary embraced her husband.  
“As I was telling the boys things were building up and building up. I couldn’t take all the stress anymore. The conversation with Janie’s teacher sort of put me over the edge I guess.”  
“Why on earth were you on the bridge George? Thank goodness Ernie, Bert and Pete found you!” Mary looked at her husband curiously.  
George took a gulp of air. “I was going to jump into the river.”  
Mary and Mrs. Bailey exchanged a worried glance.   
“But why George! What would even cause you to do something like that?” His mother asked.  
“I just explained the reason Mother.”  
“ That’s ridiculous George!” Mrs. Bailey’s eyes flashed with anger.  
“Pop,you really scared us you know.” Pete said  
George gulped. “ I didn’t realize that would happen. I feel awful.”  
“How could you NOT realize that George? So many people care about you! Have you forgotten that?” Mary’s eyes filled with angry tears.  
George stood up and pulled Mary into his arms. “ I wasn’t thinking straight Mary. As I said I feel awful.”  
“If you had died I would have been devastated.” Mary whispered.  
“I guess sometimes I just don’t feel appreciated. So many people are asking me to do things for them and that’s really been bugging me too.” George said sighing heavily.  
“ Why didn’t you just talk to me George?” Mary asked.  
“I don’t know.” George said.  
Mrs. Bailey smiled softly. “It’s ridiculous for you to think like that George. Of course people appreciate you.”  
“ Of all days why pick Christmas Eve to something like this George?” Uncle Billy asked.  
“ As I said before stuff was building up and building up and that conversation with Mrs. Welch put me over the edge.”  
George kissed Mary. “I’m sorry for everything Mary. I really should have been more open with you instead of keeping all my emotions bottled up like that.”  
“I love you George, always know that.”  
“I love you too darling. Merry Christmas.”  
Mary returned George’s kiss. “Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to characters from any of these shows. Characters in my Seussical universe are based off the show I was in with the PTA in April and Demi the Who is my original character. Other original characters we created by myself and fellow collaborators on fan fiction,net
> 
> Order of shows  
> Chapter 1 Meet Me In St Louis  
> Chapter 2 Little Shop of Horrors/Guys and Dolls  
> Chapter 3 The Man Who Came To Dinner  
> Chapter 4 Annie  
> Chapter 5 Annie  
> Chapter 6 Seussical The Musical


End file.
